


these violent delights have violent ends.

by Cyanide_Joy



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Backstory, Chicago Fire - Freeform, Death, F/M, Marvel Norse Lore, clarke griffin & kyle wick & john murphy are siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanide_Joy/pseuds/Cyanide_Joy
Summary: What would it be like if Odin's children all grew up together and got along,but if they grew up on Earth and not on Asgard, and instead of using their real names they went by Kyle, Clarke and John?But what if a time came where they would have to become the Gods and Goddess they are destined to be? Or have to fight to save their Species?I suck at summariesThis is basically the Thor Ragnarok x The 100 AU Literally no one asked forand i mean literally no one asked mei just got bored.





	these violent delights have violent ends.

**Author's Note:**

> Righty ho, So i love the 100 and also the MCU so i thought why not mash it up together? tbh its very different from the Thor ragnarok movie,similar aspects are present, but dont expect it to be the same as the movie. NGL spelling mistakes will be found :( if so let me know and i will change it :) and i dont own marvel or the 100 or any of the characters etc dont sue me blah blah blah yh.

_**Jake Griffin had just finished a 24 hour shift at firehouse 51, he was tired and after a particularly daunting shift all he wanted was to go home and sleep. Little did he know,sleep was not on the agenda. A** s_ _**he walked out the open bay doors towards his car,he remembered he had left his hat in his locker,cold and tired he made his way to the side entrance to retrieve the lost item.** _

_**Blocking the doorway was a brown box,covered with a lid on top,several holes had been placed on the lid,curiosity getting the better of him,he lifted the lid.** _ _**It was at that very moment that Jake's life would change forever, the very thread of his destiny had intertwined with the fate and future of what the box contained.** _

_**He had opened the box to discover 3 babies inside, he had heard the occasional "baby dropped off at fire house" story ,but 3? that was unheard of .** _ _**It dawned on Jake that he didn't know how long they had been outside in the box,so forgetting about his hat , he picked up the box,careful to not frighten the babies , who at that moment were just staring at him,no fear or worry etched upon their faces ; Jake carried the box to the bay doors where he called for the paramedics who had just arrived on shift , Green and  Jordan , one look at the box in his hand and they opened the back door and allowed jake to get in the whilst Hanah Green went to the drivers seat.** _

_**He heard Jordan tell main on the radio the situation and that they were on their way to lakeshore hospital. Jake took the time to place the box on the stretcher,and observe . The baby on the left was wrapped in a blue-white knit blanket,whilst fiddling with the blanket Jake found words stitched in the bottom of it  ,the words said  THOR ODINSON. Intrigued , jake looked at the black blanket that the middle baby was wrapped in, the inscription at the bottom stated HELA ODINSDOTTIR and the baby on the right , wrapped in forest green blanket simply had LOKI ODINSON stiched as the others did.** _

_**Jake was becoming more confused by the second until he found a piece of paper tucked in the corner under the green blanket,as he looked to Jenny Jordan who was looking away at that moment something told Jake to keep the paper for himself, so at that moment he tucked it into his pocket. he looked back into the box and found the 3 pairs of eyes staring at him, they had been doing so the entire time,and to be honest Jake was creeped out by it,he took it upon himself to remember that the one with hazel eyes was in a blue blanket,the one with blue eyes was in a black blanket and the one with dark blue eyes was in the green blanket. Somehow he just knew that he had to remember what phrase went with each baby.**_

 

_**Arriving at Lakeshore Hospital , Green and Jordan explained that the babies had been abandoned and no one knew how long they were out there for. Looking at Jake's face the nurse knew that he had formed some sort of attachment and promised that the babies would be fine ; as she lifted the box it of his hands, the babies started to whimper,and one had started to cry, unbeknownst to those inside the hospital the sky had turned a dark grey and it seemed as if a storm was brewing.** _

_**an Hour Later** _

_**Arriving at home, Jake grabbed a beer and sat down on his old couch,looking for something he remembered the piece of paper in his pocket, unfolding it he began to read..** _

 

_ To whomever discovers, _

_ My name is Odin Borson,Allfather of Gods,King of Asgard,and Protector Of The Nine Realms,as I write this, my dearest wife , is preparing my children for transport. _

_ My children do mean the World to me,but I must take measures to protect Asgard and the people. For Millenniums we Asgardians knew of the Prophecy of Ragnarok. The prophecy stated that when an Asgardian King produces triplet Heirs,Surtur will be reserrected and be weak but if he grows strong , the downfall of Asgard and the nine realms will occur,resulting in nothing but death and destruction. Surtur is a Demon Giant, that i fought when i was just starting as King,an immortal being, the only way i could defeat him was to rip his crown of his head and stow it in the deepest chambers of Asgards Vaults. The only way he can be resurrected is if his crown is placed within the eternal flame, i fear i am too weak to defeat him a second time, and it is now up to my children to defeat him.The reason they have been sent away is because the prophecy stated that ragnarok would start the moment they die,I have sent them away to protect them,they must grow and become ready to return and defeat Surtur,and they can not do that here. _

_ My children are Thor,Hela and Loki, these children have more power than any other being known to the universe, Thor eldest by minutes is the God of Thunder and Lightning,he will gain the ability to control these things and also the weather, My middle born is my Daughter Hela , she is the Goddess of Death, she will gain the ability to control life, and command death as if it were the act of breathing, she will be able to cause great destruction and disaster in her wake if needs be, and finally my last born, Loki, the God of Mischief and High Priest Of Sorcery. I hope that on the misgardian planet of Earth they will be taken care, of and reach their true potential. _

_ I have entrusted someone to help look after these children , a man by the name of Heimdall will arrive when they start exhibiting their powers properly,and he will explain everything to them,I hope you raise them and teach them about their true selves along the way,but if not Heimdall will help. _

_ I truly do hope that they prosper and do have a sense of unity together,these 3 together will be unbeatable,and one day will return to Asgard,before its too late. _

_ Odin. _

**_Now Jake knew about Norse mythology,after all he read it when he was younger all the time,but to think it may be true?! He started to realise, that it could be possible, thinking about the Super Soldier or the doctor who became The Hulk,maybe other worldly things could exist,but this was just a bit too much,so he did what any normal human would due when under stress and confused._ **

**_He went to sleep._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Opinions? Literally criticism is my best bud, let me know if you think there is something wrong, or if you find something confusing, and for those who may not watch marvel movies, if you get confused by the terms used or if you dont understand the concept or havent seen the movie, comment down below and i will gladly explain to make it easier.
> 
> Seriously tho, pls comment and let me know what you think,whether i should continue or scrap it.


End file.
